Plate heat exchangers, PHEs, typically consist of two end plates in between which a number of heat transfer plates are arranged in an aligned manner, i.e. in a stack. In one type of well-known PHEs, the so called gasketed PHEs, gaskets are arranged between the heat transfer plates, typically in gasket grooves which extend along edges of the heat transfer plates. The end plates, and therefore the heat transfer plates, are pressed towards each other whereby the gaskets seal between the heat transfer plates. The gaskets define parallel flow channels between the heat transfer plates through which channels two fluids of initially different temperatures alternately can flow for transferring heat from one fluid to the other. In order for the channels not to leak it is naturally essential that the gaskets are properly positioned between the plates.
When the plate heat exchanger is closed, the gaskets are squeezed between the plates and thereby securely held in place. However, when the gaskets are not squeezed between the plates, such as when the plate heat exchanger is assembled or open for maintenance, some kind of means for fixing the gaskets correctly to the plates are desirable. It is known to use some kind of adhesive means, such as glue or tape, for fixing the gaskets to the plates. However, attaching the gaskets by adhesive is relatively time-consuming and therefore expensive. Further, fixing by adhesive may negatively affect the gaskets and their sealing capacity. Also mechanical gasket fixing solutions are previously known, for example through applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,715. This document discloses different embodiments of gaskets provided with projections for securing the gaskets to heat transfer plates. The gaskets described herein may be difficult to handle, more particularly relatively prone to tangling in that the projections may get stuck in each other or in other objects, and/or they may provide relatively unreliable fastening to the heat transfer plates in that the engagement between the projections and the heat transfer plates is relatively weak.